My Pick-Me-Up
by emo barbie
Summary: She knew that if there was anyone who could make the older doctor cave, it was J.D. So when Dr Cox ends up in a rut and no one else can seem to get the man to even acknowledge them, she leaves it up to J.D to pick the doctor back up. And surely, that's exactly what the young doctor's going to do. JDox
1. Prologue

Title: **My Pick-me-up**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T {for now...I think it might be rated M here shortly}**

Pairing: **Cox/JD JDox**

Summary: **She knew that if there was anyone who could make the older doctor cave, it was J.D. So when Dr Cox ends up in a rut and no one else can seem to get the man to even acknowledge them, she leaves it up to J.D to pick the doctor back up. And surely, that's exactly what the young doctor's going to do. **

Ext: **This takes place during/after the episode where Dr Cox gives up after all his patients die of Rabies after they receive bad organs. It's still probably one of the most heart wrenching episodes for Dr Cox and if you haven't seen it, I suggest you re-watch scrubs! **

**The first part pretty much follows the real episode, my own part kinda curves off in the actual first chapter. **

* * *

**_My Pick-Me-Up_**

_Prologue_

It was that blank stare that got to her. She would talk to him, try to hold a conversation, and it seemed like he would nod his head here or there in response, but other then that he didn't seem at all to register her there. He wouldn't look at her, wouldn't meet her eye or respond verbally to anything she said, just that nod of his head, and even that just seemed like a instinctual movement.

By the time Elliot took her shift he had finally moved to actually looking at people. Of course the first person he did that to was Keith, that unwavering, unblinking stare that he gave the young intern had driven the male to take shelter in the bathroom, forcing Dr Cox to finally meet the eyes of Elliot who in the end he wanted nothing more then for her to just...leave.

It was only after Carla had returned, though allowing Elliot to stay, that he had finally let out one sigh and was now at least acknowledging them with more then a look. A curt actual nod or shake of a head, a point of the finger or hand gesture while they were talking to him. It was probably do to the fact that without any feedback from him, Elliot would just drawl on and on and on, until the doctor had literally at one point contemplated killing her. With Keith in the bathroom and Carla gone he had a nice window to hide the body...of course it hadn't happened as he couldn't bother to actually drag himself up off the couch. On the other hand, at least he was finally seeming to acknowledge their questions when they spoke to him. But that all ended when the phone call came and she picked it up. She could see the spark in his eyes as they focused on Carla and then the phone in her hands. J.D's voice nothing but a low mumble to him, but she could still see the recognition in his eyes at the kids voice.

And when the moment came where she turned to look at him, she could see his intense gaze on her, like he was awaiting the news, Carla was forced to tell him that J.D well...wasn't coming. And like that, she saw all the progress that he had made slip away as he raised his glass and gave a curt nod before his eyes fell down to the floor and glazed over once more.

By the time Turk had gotten there for his shift, Dr Cox had pretty much fully retreated back into his own head. Not paying any attention when Turk sat down next to him and for the next hour he wouldn't even acknowledge him as he tried to converse with the non responsive doctor. Carla was forced to sit there and watch as the doctor stared off into space, his expression solemn and she swore that he looked even more hurt then he had when they had all first arrived. Maybe it was because all the company was finally getting to him. Maybe he had really just given up. Or maybe it was because after everything he was finally realizing that even his "Newbie" had given up on him. She knew she had to convince the younger doctor to come over, because despite any of their attempt, they had all already lost.

When Carla opened the door, she was relieved to finally find J.D on the other side, the doctor having finally agreed to see his mentor. She stepped aside as she allowed J.D in, she could see Dr Cox's eyes shift over in the direction of the door but never fully reach it. Like he was afraid to actually look up to see who it was, as if by doing so it would shatter whatever his head had conjured up to be there as he heard J.D's voice ring out from the doorway, as if his eyes were to actually catch sight of it the threshold would be empty...He kept his eyes locked to the floor as Turk got up and J.D made his way over there. The last thing Carla saw before leaving was Dr Cox as he picked up the blanket and pulled it tighter around him. Maybe as a defensive move, a sign that he was definitely aware of J.D's presence and that he was putting up that emotional barrier of a brick wall he always did when he was trying to hide his emotions. But she also noticed that by doing so he gave J.D more room to sit closer to him and J.D wasted no time in taking up that now vacant space and then the door was closed and there was nothing she could do but let events take their course and pray that she was right. Because as long as she'd known the man, as much as he swore to hate the kid, there was something about J.D that would always make the older man cave.

* * *

**YAY! Another Scrubs fic! I know I'm also working on trying to finish my others but after three years I'm suddenly just feeling like a writer again, and within the past two days I've put for four chapters {not including this new story} for stories, and so I was just kinda like fuck it. And I started to just work on whatever my hand wanted to write, this one is one I've had sitting on my computer forever and I'm finally just gonna try to finish it and upload it. I have at least 1 more chapter done I can post by the end of the night, so enjoy reading while I upload the next one. **


	2. Chapter 1

**_My Pick-Me-Up_**

_Chapter 1_

The moment J.D's weight hit the couch his mouth started moving, almost like an instinct, when one part of him stopped another had to keep moving. "You're probably wondering why I didn't show up before, huh?" Dr Cox's head finally leaned towards him, a sign that he was at least listening. "I know you wanted me to, even though you'll never admit it." Dr Cox's eyes didn't look at him, but they turned to examine the air just in front of the male, and even if he didn't mean it that way, J.D took it as a "You're right" and a small smile pulled at his lips before he continued. "Normally, I would kill to get in this apartment, and you try to keep me out. I say "try", because at your super bowl party- which I wasn't invited to-"

Dr Cox had finally turned to look at the other, maybe it was the mention of something familiar that grabbed his attention, the story the other was spilling out that only the real J.D wold know, but his eyes just as quickly averted to the finger J.D pointed out and then in the direction as he pointed towards the corner. "I was lucky enough to be able to watch the second half from right over there. I was the bearded Domino's employee you invited in-" J.D turned to look at Dr Cox a giant smile on his face, but it sorta fell as he noticed Dr Cox deliberately look away the moment J.D tried to meet his eyes. "Because I said I was a fan of Jerome Bettis, whoever the hell that is..." His voice was low and it sounded a tad disappointed, which he was. He felt like Dr Cox was deliberately trying to avoid him and it made something in his chest throb, but he quickly tried to continue as he pushed the feeling away.

"Anyway, I tried to convince myself the reason I didn't come earlier was because of you coming into work drunk." He had tilted his head looking at Dr Cox out of the corner of his eye and finally Dr Cox did the same as he uttered the words. "But that's not it." But now J.D wasn't meeting his eye as he seemed to try to find the right words, their eyes meeting for a sudden instant and there was a spark, and the words just fell from his lips in a whisper. "I was scared..."

Well it was out there, he gave him a moment, waiting, part of him hoping, to hear some mention of a girl's name to fall off his lips, the usual banter of calling him a sissy, girl, something that poked at his manhood, but there was nothing...and he eventually sighed, forced to continue. "I guess after all this time, I still think of you as, like, this superhero." Dr Cox's eyes were no longer looking anywhere but his and for that reason he just couldn't look at the other as he continued, now it was J.D's eyes that were constantly searching the ceiling, the floor, the walls, as he spoke. Like the words were written on them somewhere and he just had to find them. But the older doctor's eyes were so...penetrating, so intense, as if spilling out his guts didn't already make him feel vulnerable, that gaze just seemed to make it all the worse as he seemed to peer into his soul.

"That'll help me out of any situation I'm in. I needed that." He finally finished, there was still no reply from the other doctor and J.D felt his patience dwindling as he shook his head. "But that's my problem, and I'll deal with that." He blinked his eyes as he felt the brim of tears that threatened to fall. He couldn't do that now, not here, he'd never live it down. He couldn't allow this moment to get the better of him. He took a deep breathe and sucked it down as he continued. "I guess I came over here to tell you...how proud of you I am. Not because you did the best you could for those patients, but because after 20 years of being a doctor, when things go badly, you still take it this hard. I got to tell you...that's the kinda doctor I wanna be."

There no was still no response from the other. He had just poured his heart out to the man and he couldn't even offer up some sort of reply, a grunt or even a nod would have done. The younger male sighed as he moved to pour himself some scotch, pulling the drink up to his lips and pausing before taking a giant swig, Cox's head turned to look at him a moment before doing a double take and furrowing his brows the words forming on his lips on their own accord. "You don't drink scotch." He pointed out and J.D wasted no time in allowing the alcohol to slip past his lips and fall back into the glass cup he held.

"That is AWFUL." He muttered holding up the cup in disgust, but he didn't miss the small smile that pulled at Dr Cox's lips as he shook his head a grumble of "wuss" rolling off the others tongue before he took a sip of his own scotch."Wuss?" J.D scoffed at the very idea. "I'm not a wuss! I'll have you know I'm more of a man right now then you are!" He declared cox only raised an eyebrow at this an "oh really" look plastered onto his features before he returned to his own glass, making a show of downing his scotch in one go.

"I am!" J.D protested. "See watch!" J.D pinched the bridge of his nose, slamming his eyes closed as he followed suit, throwing the contents of the drink to the back of his throat, swallowing the burning liquid as it made the highway of hell down into his stomach. "See!" He coughed out, his eyes watering now, from a mixture of what he had held back earlier and the tears of pain from the burn of the alcohol. Dr Cox still didn't look convinced. So he poured himself another, Dr Cox's hand reaching out like he wanted to stop him but before he could, J.D was already taking a giant swig, no nose holding no babying it...just a giant swig of- "Oh God-" J.D was lurching forward as he felt the liquor come right back up.

"Newbie." Dr Cox's stern voice warned him, there was not going to be any throwing up on his new rug. A hand pressed up against his back, pushing him up off the sofa and suddenly he was being led to the bathroom.

* * *

**Most of the stuff I've put in till the last bit were actually dead on for the actual episode. So if you'd care to re-watch the episode you now have a fan's perspective of what was going through the kids head :I Yelp. Off to work on the second chapter. Review and read! ^^**


End file.
